Building on nearly 20 years of close collaboration with the Program Project Director and nearly as long with many of the Program's investigators, collaborators, and consultants, Leader of this Core's primary responsibilities will be to guarantee the application of good statistical and scientific practice in the conduct of every research protocol; to collaborate with investigators in the design and development of research protocols; to insure the implementation of the statistical analysis plans developed for the Projects; to develop new approaches to analysis and to adapt and adopt new approaches appearing in the literature that are relevant to the Specific Aims; to insure the fair, accurate, and unbiased publication of research findings; and to provide oversight in the management of Core staff. Specific Aims and Functions are: SPECIFIC AIMS (FUNCTION) The Specific Aims (functions) of Core E are: To meet the specific biostatistical needs of the three Projects including providing innovative solutions to data analysis challenges arising from these projects; To support clinical database management infrastructure for the human protocols in all projects; and To provide a resource for centralized statistical programming for all projects To generally promote good statistical and scientific practice in the conduct of every research protocol, to develop new approaches to analysis and to adapt and adopt new approaches appearing in the literature that are relevant to the Specific Aims, and to insure the fair, accurate, and unbiased publication of research findings.